Erol is Back
by Fan Fic Addict-Gabriel 3
Summary: Erol's POV of his 'return' from the grave. He never really died, if you have seen his the most recent Jak 3 pics; you'd see that his face 'changed.' So in this fic Erol wakes up after Jak is the hero and everything. See what happens next! I BEG you to R
1. Not Quite Dead

Not Quite Dead  
  
I saw Jak and the orange rat on his shoulder cross the finish line. 'Damn it!' were my thoughts as I saw them go. I was supposed to win that race! I was the city's champion at racing! Ahh well, I guess beggars can't be choosers. Then I stopped my hovercycle as I saw the rat brag from Jak's shoulder. I couldn't exactly hear what they were saying from the distance I was in, but I saw them wave at the public. The month's supply of Eco was being shipped behind them and the Security Pass to the palace was falling on Jak's hand. Then the Baron and two Krimzon Guards by his sides descended on a floating platform. The Baron still not noticing the winner was Jak, talked to the 'enigmatic' winner. As he spoke, the rat got off Jak's shoulder and Jak listened carefully to the Baron's words. Then after Praxis stopped speaking, Jak turned around to surprise him.  
  
"WHAT?" Praxis roared.  
  
He screamed loud enough even for me to hear. He was surprised to see Jak had even participated in the race. He never paid much attention to the races, since he was used to me always winning the finals. That's because I should've won! That damn renegade and his pet think they can outrace me! Well they can't! They can't! Anyways, Jak told something to the Baron and the Baron spoke back. Again speaking so loud and outraged that I could hear every single word from far away.  
  
"Fool! Don't you get it!? It's over, Jak! All the heroes died long ago! Only survival remains...by whatever means!" he spat.  
  
As he spoke, I moved my hovercycle a bit closer with my leg. That way, I could hear even what Jak said. And maybe the orange rat, if he spoke. Angered at the Baron's words, both Jak and the talking pet had their arms crossed. They listened to every single word the Baron said.  
  
"This city is mine! These lives are mine! This war is mine!" Praxis bragged.  
  
He slightly paused and then continued to speak.  
  
"And in war...PEOPLE DIE! Kill him!" he ordered.  
  
The Guards next to him began to charge their weapons and Jak prepared to fight. But that was enough. I was even more pissed than Jak. Jak beat me twice, the Baron kept his usual bragging, and my title as Haven City race champion was taken! I couldn't hold it any longer. I felt as my mind broke into pieces. I was going mad. So without thinking it twice, I desperately started my zoomer's engine and drove forward. I sped towards them like a speeding bullet.  
  
"Look out!" one of the Krimzon Guards cried.  
  
Waiting to crash with them, I yelled my final words before the collapse.  
  
"I win, Jak!" I declared.  
  
I expected to crash with Jak, his pet, the Baron, and the Krimzon Guards. But instead, Jak and the rat moved out of the way and the Baron and the Guards ascended on the platform. Surprised at this, I saw what I was going to crash into. The month's supply of Dark Eco! I crashed with the Dark Eco and heard explosion crackling. I felt my mask fall of my head and then the darkness engulfed me.  
  
. 


	2. Being Inside Jak's Shoes

Being Inside Jak's Shoes  
  
I wasn't sure if I was dead or not. All I knew was that I was somewhere else beyond consciousness—I was dreaming. I fell saw myself fall from the sky onto the metallic floor of the streets. I got up and looked around as if I didn't know where I was. But my subconscious knew I was in Haven. I was wearing strange, old-fashioned clothes. I had a blue tunic like Jak's and I was barefoot. My feet were bandaged around in a fancy style. I was dressed in primitive clothes. Then my subconscious remembered these clothes looked like the ones Jak was wearing the day I arrested him two years ago! I even had the weird red lens thing on my forehead! But the most shocking thing about this dream was the fact that then I saw Jak approaching. It was the older Jak with the goatee not the young Jak I arrested two years ago.  
  
Anyways, Jak was dressed in my commander suit and a lot of Krimzon Guards walked behind him! Then I even saw that the orange rat was on my shoulder! In that moment, my subconscious knew what I was dreaming. I was dreaming that I was Jak! I didn't physically look like Jak, but I dressed like him and was in his situation. The Guards and Jak surrounded me and the rat got off my shoulder.  
  
"We've been waiting for you!" Jak told me.  
  
He sounded just like me! Then he hit me with a metal crowbar and I dropped unconscious. It all turned black and the rat's voice was heard.  
  
"Don't worry Erol, I'll save ya before you know it!" the rat spoke in his mocking voice.  
  
Then I was reliving the moment in which Jak escaped the prison once again in Jak's 'shoes.' The Dark Eco injection cycle had ended and I felt exhausted. Then Jak, once again dressed as me, lowered his face that it was only a few centimeters away from mine. Then he spoke.  
  
"I'll be back later" he warned me.  
  
Then he left with the Baron and I fell unconscious. The orange rodent came on a floating platform and jumped on my chest. I was only half awake, so when he spoke I gladly couldn't hear any crap that came out of his mouth. The only part of his yapping that I heard were his final words.  
  
"I've been looking for you for two years! Say something, just this once!" he begged me.  
  
I complied with his wish and said my 'first' words as Jak. Jak used to be a mute until then it seems.  
  
"I'm gonna kill Praxis!" I angrily exclaimed.  
  
"Shhhh! Right now I gotta get you out of here. Just let me find a way to open those security locks" the rodent explained covering my mouth.  
  
Then he jumped off my chest and onto the floor. I felt myself changing. I saw the whole world red and I felt a thirst for killing. And the orange animal was the only thing around so I broke free from the chair and walked towards him.  
  
"Or...ah, you can do it. Easy now, easy buddy, it's your old pal Daxter remember!?" he told my dark-self.  
  
Just when I was about to tear his guts open, I changed back into myself.  
  
"Daxter?" I asked in confusion.  
  
The furry animal whose name I finally found out by my own words 'as' Jak, spoke once more looking up at me from the floor.  
  
"What the heck was that!? Sheesh, remind me not you piss you off!" he said jumping back on my shoulder.  
  
Then we waked away as Daxter said his final words before I began to wake up.  
  
"Come on tall dark and gruesome, we're outta here. Oh, and I brought you some new threads, put 'em on" he said as the dream began to fade away.  
  
My subconscious knew I was finally waking up. I was glad and sad that I was leaving. Glad because I was tired of being Jak and of hearing the annoying rodent's voice. And sad because I knew I would wake up with some sort of injury. I mean, nobody wakes up from a coma after nearly dying from crashing with a month's supply of Eco without a scratch. So I woke up, waiting to go back to reality... 


	3. A Different Erol

A Different Erol  
  
So I finally woke up. I felt like crap. My body was tired, injured, and weak. I barely managed to sit up on the hospital bed I was on. I found myself in the room in which they kept those who were in comas. Everyone else in the room was in a coma lying down on other hospital beds. I touched my body to see if I had any bandages. It seemed I didn't have any until I touched my face. 'What the hell could've happened to my face?' I wondered as I felt that, oddly, only half of my face was bandaged. The other half was in good conditions besides some scratches from the explosion. I was lucky to be alive. And I would take advantage of that luck to its full potential. The first thing I would do after I got out of the damn hospital would be to kill Jak. That dream I had showed me how harsh I was on Jak. Jak was a good, nice, guy who didn't deserve that torture. So I wasn't angry at him for escaping the prison, hating me, trying to keep me away from Keira, none of that. He deserved to escape prison and leave those horrible tortures, I deserved to be hated after what I had done to him, and he deserved to be with Keira. He had known Keira longer than I had, and I didn't deserve her. But there was one thing that I still needed to settle the score with: he beat me in the race. No matter how much I deserved to lose and he deserved to win; nothing gets between me and my races. And I mean nothing.  
  
So I got up from the bed barely managing to walk. I went outside the room and found the nearest doctor. I approached him and tried to open my mouth to speak; but couldn't due to the bandages. Damn bandages, I tried to rip them off and untie them; but it was useless. So I just patiently waited until the doctor turned around to face me.  
  
"Oh!" said the doctor startled, "Are you Erol?"  
  
I nodded since I couldn't speak. He took out a small notebook and wrote with a pen. He was probably marking that I had awoken. He walked beside me and continued to speak.  
  
"Come, we'll take those bandages off soon" he informed me.  
  
Glad to hear that, I smile the best I could with those damn bandages. The doctor told me to follow him and I obeyed. We walked down the long corridor of different hospital rooms until he opened one of the many doors. He went inside and signaled me to go in with his hand. I closed the door behind me and looked around the room. It was pretty dark in there. There was a bed- like chair there similar to those you lay on when you go to the dentist.  
  
"Rest there until I get a nurse to remove the bandages" the doctor told me.  
  
I did as he said and saw him go through a door in that same room. I wondered what had happened to my face. I had so many questions to ask as soon as they took the bandages off. So I waited for what seemed like an eternity until a beautiful nurse came to the room from the door the doctor had gone through. She walked towards the bed-like chair I was resting on combing her blonde hair with her hand.  
  
"Are you the guy who crashed with the Eco a month ago?" she asked me.  
  
'A month ago!?' I thought. Damn I had been unconscious for a hell long time. My eyes widened as I hear what the nurse asked me. But I soon got over the shock and nodded.  
  
"You can't speak with those bandages on huh?" she asked a question she knew the answer to.  
  
So she slowly proceeded to taking the bandages off. She used some special tools at times, but used mostly her hands. She carefully did a lot of twist and turns with her hands and strange-looking tools and voila. After what seemed like another eternity, those damn bandages were gone. The nurse saw my face and covered her open mouth with her hands. It seemed like my face looked horrible. 'Oh no' I thought as I saw the shocked nurse. I sat up as the nurse handed me a mirror. I looked into the mirror to see what the nurse was so afraid of.  
  
"In the name of Mar!" I cried as I saw my face on the mirror.  
  
It was a horrible view. The part of my face that was covered looked like stone! It looked as hard as rock and as ugly as a deformed statue! I was a monster. The nurse slowly walked away and left me in the room alone. I continued to look into the mirror with a thousand thoughts going inside my head about my new look.  
  
"So these are the consequences for your psychotic actions, Erol" I told myself.  
  
"That's what happens when you lose your damn mind and crash into Dark Eco" I kept on.  
  
From that moment on, I promised myself I would never lose control the way I did on the track. So I hurried out the room, heart filled with anger. I spotted a guy who I guessed was visiting his 'sick grandma' and punched him. He fell unconscious on the floor and I undressed him. I left him in his boxers and put on all of his clothes. It was a fancy leather jacket and jeans. At least it was better than wearing hospital clothes. He also had a pair of sunglasses in his pockets which I put on. So I walked out of the hospital keeping a fast pace. I eventually reached the exit and was glad to breathe some fresh air.  
  
"There's only one place to go now..." I mumbled under my breath.  
  
I knew where to go. I was going to the one place where it all had started between Jak and me—the Krimzon Guard Fortress. 


	4. Seeking Answers

Seeking Answers  
  
I slowly walked inside the Krimzon Guard Fortress. It was a long walk. The hospital was in the area around the Haven City Stadium, and the Fortress was in the Slums. I was a bit tired, but nothing an ex-commander from the Guard couldn't handle. When I made my way through parts of the place filled with Guards, they would draw their weapons at me.  
  
"Relax, it's just me Erol" I told them.  
  
"We thought you were dead!" one of the Guards commented.  
  
"Well I'm not, let me go through I want to see the Baron" I snarled at them.  
  
"Have you been in a coma sir?" another one of the Guards asked me.  
  
I nodded and asked him why he asked such a question. He didn't hesitate to answer.  
  
"Praxis has been dead for over a month now" the Guard informed me.  
  
I was amazed, impressed, and shocked at that comment. My jaw dropped open and my eyes widened as much as they could. I couldn't believe it, how did he possibly die?  
  
"What!? How!?" I asked.  
  
"Metal Kor killed him" the Guard answered.  
  
"Metal Kor?" I asked startled.  
  
The Guards exchanged confused looks at each other. I was even more confused than them. 'What the hell is going on?' I thought to myself. It seemed I had been in a coma for quite a while now. And I had missed a lot of stuff that had been going on in the city. I needed answers, and I needed them as fast as I could get them.  
  
"There is one place you need to go to sir" one of the Guards finally answered.  
  
"Where?" I asked, almost knowing what the answer would be.  
  
"To Onin. She'll have all the answers you're seeking" the Guard recommended.  
  
I knew I saw that coming as soon as the Krimzon Guard told me there was one place I needed to go to. But I hadn't gone to Onin ever since I joined the Guard. She was a fortune-teller and Praxis was a military man. Military men usually didn't believe prophecies and thought they were a waste of time. I thought they were a waste of time myself. But one thing you gotta admit, Onin is different from all other fortune-tellers. She's been a fortune- teller for almost all her life and if something happens in the city, you can expect Onin to know before any journalists do. So the Krimzon Guard was right; Onin would have all the answers I was seeking. So I thanked the Guards and went back to the outside.  
  
"So off to the Bazaar we go" I told myself.  
  
I began to walk again. By the time I could see Onin's place from the distance, I had surely lost a reasonable amount of weight from so much walking. I was damn exhausted and I gasped for breath as I entered Onin's tent. Onin's highly annoying interpreter, Pecker, stood on the plate on Onin's head.  
  
"Aaark! What is it that you want Erol?" the monkeybird spat.  
  
"I uhh..." I began before being able to finish.  
  
"You seek answers of what has been going on ever since you crashed into the Eco?" Pecker interrupted me.  
  
"Yeah" I admitted.  
  
"Well too bad, 'cause Onin and I don't help bad men like you!" he snarled.  
  
I growled in anger and squeezed my hands into fists. Damn that animal knew how to piss me off! Onin gave her interpreter a slight smack on the back of his head signaling him to be nice with me. Funny, the bird brain was right; I was a bad man who didn't deserve Onin to be nice to me. But I didn't give a damn about that, I needed answers fast. And that was the best place to get them.  
  
"Ouch! Ok ok, Onin says she will give you the answers you look for" Pecker admitted.  
  
This time, he was the one growling. Relieved, I let my fists open and my growling stop. I slightly bowed and thanked Onin. And then I shot a warning glare at her monkeybird. He shot me a warning glare at me back and a short stare-off between him and I started. Pecker growled once more and broke the stare-off. His master began to signal strange signs with her hands.  
  
"Onin says that Kor, the old Underground man, ended up being the Metal Head leader. And that he killed Praxis and then Jak killed him. So Jak saved the day" Pecker informed me through Onin's signs.  
  
I was surprised at what the annoying bird told me. 'So that's what the Guards meant by Metal Kor!" I thought. Then I stopped analyzing it and faced the blind and mute fortune-teller and her bird.  
  
"So what else do I need to know?" I gently asked.  
  
Onin began to move her fingers in strange patterns again and Pecker observed them carefully.  
  
"Hmmm, Onin says that now Ashelin is the ruler of the city but she doesn't know how long that may last" Pecker said.  
  
"What does she mean by that?" I asked puzzled.  
  
"She means that Ashelin may not last long as ruler of the city you idiot!" the monkeybird snarled.  
  
"No duh deformed rooster, but why?" I asked sarcastically.  
  
Onin once again moved her hands and fingers and Pecker watched the patterns.  
  
"She says it's because the evil Count Veegor and the rest of the Haven City council wants the right to rule the city" Pecker explained.  
  
"I knew that would happen the day Praxis died" I remarked.  
  
"Ok now, go and leave us alone because I don't like you!" Pecker yelled.  
  
Onin smacked Pecker on the back of his head again. Rubbing his head, the bird looked at me with a disgusted face and growled.  
  
"Ouch! Damn it woman, stop doing that! Ok Erol, don't leave Onin has more to tell you" Pecker admitted.  
  
"What is it?" I asked Onin.  
  
"Onin says that Metal Heads are regrouping and planning to attack the city" the monkeybird informed.  
  
"Damn, that can't be good" I commented.  
  
"No really?" Pecker snarled at me.  
  
"Anyways, Onin says the city is danger and that it is not safe to stay here anymore" Pecker continued to give bad news.  
  
"So what should I do?" I asked with a bit of sarcasm in my voice.  
  
"Onin suggests you get out of the city and go to Spargus City in the Wastelands" Pecker answered.  
  
"Why?" I asked the old fortune-teller.  
  
"Only time will tell" Pecker said.  
  
"You didn't say 'Onin says'" I added.  
  
"So?" the monkeybird grunted.  
  
"So not only Onin knows what the future holds, but so do you!" I exclaimed as I realized a shocking fact.  
  
"Everything Onin knows, I know" Pecker mocked.  
  
"Oh well, whatever. Thanks for everything Onin" I thanked.  
  
And with that, I headed outside the tent.  
  
"Wait!" Pecker cried from inside the tent.  
  
I turned around and re-entered the tent to see what happened.  
  
"One last thing, Onin says Torn is the new commander of the Guard" Pecker told me.  
  
I was outraged when I heard that. It was obvious Ashelin would pick Torn just because she loved him. Especially when I was left for dead! Damn that woman! I wouldn't even allow the resurrected Mar to take my place from the Guard! Damn her!!!  
  
"What!?" I spat as soon as I heard what the bird said.  
  
"Ha ha, tough luck. Now leave loser!" Pecker exclaimed.  
  
I growled and cursed at Ashelin as I walked away from the Bazaar. Now I was heading directly to the palace. I wanted to go to the Fortress at first when I got out of the hospital, but that's because I expected Praxis to be there. But then when the Guards told me a lot of things had changed ever since my coma, I decided to go to the Bazaar. And now that I knew what had changed ever since my coma, I was headed towards the palace. There I would speak to Ashelin and demand my rank as Krimzon Guard commander once again. 


	5. An Old Friend

An Old Friend  
  
I walked towards the palace. Luckily, it wasn't such a long walk like the others. I kept a fast pace as I stomped my way to the palace. I entered through the double doors and went up an elevator. I reached the last floor and went out of the elevator. I found myself behind a man. The man was dressed in a blue military coat and only had hair on the sides. He was holding a red staff and wore tight boots. He looked like some sort of general. But when he turned around and looked at me, I recognized him right away. It was Count Veegor, from the council. We had met before, I he also recognized me right away.  
  
"Erol! Great Mar, you're alive!" he cried.  
  
"Yep" I said nodding.  
  
He hugged me and I patted him on the back. We were good friends for some while. But we hadn't seen each other since I joined the Guard. He was smiling cheerily when he looked at me, but now his smile began to fade. I got a bit nervous. I knew something was wrong for a smile to fade away so fast.  
  
"What is it?" I asked concerned.  
  
"It's just...what happened to your face?" the bald council man asked me.  
  
"It was the consequence of crashing with the Eco" I explained looking at the floor disappointed.  
  
"Oh" Veegor replied.  
  
"So what brings you here?" I finally asked after a short term of silence.  
  
"I just have some matters to attend to with Ashelin" the bald man told me.  
  
"What brings you here?" Count Veegor asked.  
  
"I also have some matters to attend to with Ashelin" I admitted.  
  
Smiling again, Count Veegor looked at me in the eyes and spoke once again.  
  
"Oh, then perhaps we can sort both of our matters together" he suggested.  
  
"Perhaps..." I stated.  
  
Right then, a man in a fine tuxedo walked by and looked at us.  
  
"Ashelin is ready to attend you sir" he told Veegor.  
  
Then the man looked at me in confusion. He seemed a bit startled when he looked at the half of my face that was now stone. Added to that ugliness, the eye in the half of my face that was stone was yellow. Shocked at this, the man opened his mouth to speak; but nothing came out. After gasping a little, he finally spoke.  
  
"And...you...are...?" he managed to ask.  
  
I opened my mouth to tell him who I was and what I wanted, but my old friend Veegor interrupted.  
  
"He's a friend of mine, he also wants to talk to Ashelin" Veegor explained.  
  
"Fine then, follow me" the man said bowing.  
  
We followed him into a large room. The room was filled with paintings of old rulers of Haven City and in the far end was Ashelin sitting on the throne. We followed the red carpet on the floor until we reached Ashelin. The man in the tuxedo bowed and spoke once more.  
  
"They are here ma'am" the man told Ashelin.  
  
Ashelin dismissed him and he exited the room. Leaving Count Veegor and I, to deal with our matters. Ashelin was surprised when she saw me. At first, she didn't recognize me because of half of my face looking like stone; but when she did she was speechless. After the shock had left her, she looked at Veegor and spoke.  
  
"So, what news do you have from the council?" she asked firmly.  
  
"We have enough authority to bring you down and rule the city already" the bald council man declared.  
  
"So will you?" Ashelin asked nervously.  
  
"Maybe..." Veegor teased.  
  
"What do you mean!?" Ashelin demanded.  
  
"Unless you give Erol his position as commander back, I'll take over the city and send you to prison!" Veegor blackmailed.  
  
I was startled at his statement. How did he know I wanted to get my position back? How could it be possible that he knew? Had he read my mind or something!?  
  
"So it's blackmail huh? You know I can have you arrested for trying to blackmail your authority" Ashelin warned the bald man.  
  
"I don't think so. Heh heh, you don't even know how powerful the council really is" Veegor mumbled.  
  
"Well then, I refuse. Take over the city, I don't care. But I'm not giving this psycho so much power back as commander!" Ashelin snarled.  
  
"Fine, then I will make sure Erol at least goes back as general and then we'll take over the city anyways!" Count Veegor spat.  
  
Then Veegor and I made our way out of the room. Just when I was going outside, Ashelin called me.  
  
"Yes?" I asked turning around.  
  
"Your face looks like crap" she told me with a grin.  
  
"Whatever" I said leaving.  
  
Later, I was in a special limo zoomer with Veegor. I didn't even know where we were going, so I asked.  
  
"We're going to the Bazaar" he told me.  
  
"What for?" I asked.  
  
"We're going to see Onin" he answered.  
  
"I just went there" I commented.  
  
"Well, you're going again. I already called a few Guards to wait for me in the Bazaar" he said.  
  
"Is it going to get violent or something?" I asked, now I was getting worried.  
  
"I'm going to force Onin to tell me the future. To tell me if I will conquer the city or not, and if she doesn't I will use my 'intimidation' methods" he growled.  
  
This was getting out of hand. I started to think about what Onin told me. Maybe I should've escaped the city before the civil war and the Metal Heads' invasion got ugly. But I didn't leave; I wanted proof that Haven City was really a dangerous place first. We got to the Bazaar fast. When we got off the limo-like zoomer, we were greeted by five Krimzon Guards. These Guards were blue. They were high-rank Guards to be blue. Red were the less- experienced, yellow were the mediocre ones, and blue were the pros. Unless one was a commander like I used to be, one would have to be in a blue suit if they were high-ranks Guards. Anyways, the Guards greeted us and we all entered Onin's tent. This would get ugly, and I knew it. 


End file.
